following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker (Fate/Axiom ~ Kazuo Taoka)
Identity Berserker's True Name is , the third Kumicho of the organization, . Regarded as the "Godfather of Godfathers", Kazuo was responsible for turning the Yamaguchi-gumi, from its twelve members at the time, into the greatest criminal organization within the entire world. It was through his efforts that he turned the principals of the Yakuza on its head, such as allowing members to have their own families, something that was forbidden prior. Due to his greatness, he has been deemed as the Embodiment of the Criminal World (犯罪世界の具現化, Hanzai Sekai no Gugen-ka), a model among models to what a godfather should be. Within history, Kazuo was met with the unfortunate fate of receiving a heart attack, which ultimately killed him. This story, however, was covered up by the Yamaguchi-gumi in an attempt to save the Yakuza from ruin. In truth, Kazuo's body disappeared, which led to Fumiko, his wife that took over the Yamaguchi-gumi temporarily, covering up his disappearance while secretly searching for him. Kazuo, however, did not die that day. He fell ill around the time of his disappearance, that the doctors predicted he would soon die due to a heart attack. Because of this, he was bedridden, and awaited until his time to pass. Kazuo requested to be left alone on his death bed, performing a variation of the Yubitsume, where instead of cutting off a portion of his finger as repentance, he would instead shamefully pass alone to atone for the sin of leaving his family behind, despite the whole ordeal being out of his control. Within what would be his final moments, the God of Fortune, , spoke to him. He had promised Kazuo that if he worked for him, he would cure him of his ordeal, granting him a near immortal-state, and finally promised Kazuo that he would be with his family for eternity. With little time left in this world, and the offer being enticing, Kazuo accepted, disappearing from the room. Keeping his side of the promise, Bishamoten first attempted to cure Kazuo of his illness by giving him some , to which he contained within his stupa. Upon drinking the Amrita, hiowever, Kazuo was suddenly struck with a heart attack. The Amrita is foretold to give immortality to those that drank from it, but this was not complete immortality, where it's mostly composed of knowledge that was lost to the Devas due to a certain . Due to dying at the time of consumption, the Amrita split Kazuo's soul into two, keeping him an alive, but dead-like, state, where one half stayed within his body, while the other opened a path to the Root upon being returned to it. Because his soul was not complete, this was sufficient enough for the Root to deem him one that has not fully reached the doors of death, thus giving him an existence that was elevated from that of a normal human to one that could not be described. With the assistance of Bishamoten, and with his newfound power, Kazuo is able to materialize himself as a type of . Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Class Skills Personal Skills Noble Phantasms Ninkyō Dantai Irezumi Sakazuki Trivia *Berserker uses the design of Kensei Muguruma from Bleach.